Gaveedra Seven (Mojoverse)
and recognized Rictor, the two embraced one another and finally shared a kiss. Rictor and Shatterstar began a steady romantic relationship after Shatterstar's return though not without it's difficulties. Rictor, having finally come to terms with his sexual identity, wanted a stable monogamous relationship with Shatterstar. Shatterstar, on the other hand, found himself interested in a more open relationships which would allow him to explore other sexual possibilities. The two resolved that they would work things out, and proceeded to make up both emotionally and physically. However, before they could get very far, the two were interrupted when a pregnant Wolfsbane barged in. Alhtough, Wolfsbane was actually pregnant with Hrimhari's child, she lead Rictor and the others to believe it is he was the father. This news put a strain on Shatterstar and Rictor's relationship, but a brief encounter between Hrimhari and Shatterstar in Niffleheim cleared up the question of paternity. | Powers = Genetic Engineering As a result of the extra-dimensional genetic engineering that created him, Shatterstar possesses an overall superhuman level of physical and mental power, which includes; * Superhuman Senses: Shatterstar possesses superhuman senses beyond the natural limits of the finest human specimen. * Superhuman Strength: Shatterstar possesses superhuman strength beyond the natural limits of the finest human specimen. * Superhuman Speed: Shatterstar possesses superhuman speed beyond the natural limits of the finest human specimen. * Superhuman Reflexes: Shatterstar possesses superhuman reflexes beyond the natural limits of the finest human specimen. * Superhuman Agility: Shatterstar possesses superhuman agility beyond the natural limits of the finest human specimen. * Superhuman Dexterity: Shatterstar possesses superhuman dexterity beyond the natural limits of the finest human specimen. * Superhuman Coordination: Shatterstar possesses superhuman coordination beyond the natural limits of the finest human specimen. * Superhuman Balance: Shatterstar possesses superhuman balance beyond the natural limits of the finest human specimen. * Superhuman Endurance: Shatterstar possesses superhuman endurance beyond the natural limits of the finest human specimen. * Superhuman Durability: Shatterstar possesses superhuman durability beyond the natural limits of the finest human specimen. * Hollow Bones: Shatterstar's bones are hollow, making him far lighter than he looks and further increasing his athletic and acrobatic skills. * Enhanced Learning Capabilities: Shatterstar possesses enhanced learning capabilities, thus making him able to quickly learn and master languages and technology. * Regenerative Healing Factor: Shatterstar is able to regenerate damaged or destroyed tissue much faster than an ordinary human. Injuries such as slashes and stabbings heal completely within a matter of hours. Mutation * Vibratory Shock-Wave Generation'''It is not clear as to whether this rarely used Mutant ability was removed after M-Day.: Shatterstar possesses the Mutant ability to channel and generate powerful vibratory shock waves (and perhaps bio-electricity) charges through his swords. However, Shatterstar rarely uses this ability as it tends to exhaust him, thus he prefers to depend instead on his martial prowess. * '''Telepathic Teleportation: After Shatterstar returned from the Mojoverse, he demonstrated the ability to open an "X" shaped portal allowing him to instantly transport himself, Rictor, Strong Guy, and a moving vehicle hundreds of miles to a location he received after getting Rictor to picture it in his mind. | Abilities = * Excellent Strategist: Shatterstar is an excellent strategist. * Mojoworld Martial Arts Mastery: Shatterstar has had extensive training in many forms of the martial arts of Mojoworld. * Mojoworld Swordsmanship Mastery: Shatterstar is a master swordsman. * Adaptbility: Shatterstar is able to adapt and learn skills quickly. * Intellect: Shatterstar is incredibly intelligent and can repair advanced technology. * Multi-Lingual: Shatterstar is fluent in English and Spanish. | Strength = * Strength Level: Shatterstar is capable of lifting about 5 tons under optimum conditions. | Weaknesses = * Severe Injuries: Injuries such as broken bones, massive tissue loss or massive blood loss could probably kill him if he isn't given medical treatment. * Sending Vibrations: Sending vibrations through his sword exhausts him. * Telepathic Teleportation: Shatterstar's teleportation, has the following limitations; ** Anchor: According to Shatterstar, he needs another mind to envision the destination, which serves as an anchor. Additionally, the anchor needs to be someone Shatterstar is connected to. Without that, he would risk getting "lost between". ** Focus: According to Shatterstar, he generates the energy for his teleportation, but he requires his swords to focus it. ** Teleportation Shock-Wave: The energies releases require that the teleport take place outdoors, or he risk blowing whatever building he's in. ** Exhaustion: After a teleport, Shatterstar needs at least four hours to recharge his energies. | Equipment = * Costume: Shatterstar's costume is made of bullet-proof armor from Mojo-World. | Transportation = | Weapons = * Shatterstar's Swords: Shatterstar's sword is strong enough to severely injure Micromax, can be split into two swords and has a bio-electric current that makes it very hard for people besides him to wield it. * Throwing Knives: Shatterstar carries throwing knives. | Notes = | Trivia = * Shatterstar is currently dating Rictor * Learned Spanish by watching television. * Although not full explained, it has been hinted and theorized several times by multiple individuals that Shatterstar is the future son of Dazzler and Longshot. It is unclear if they are traditional biological parents or genetic donors. * In , Rictor and Shatterstar shared the kiss first on-panel male-male kiss between two mainstream male superheroes in mainstream Marvel comic book history.http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=24992 | Links = * The Shatterstar Page }} Category:X-Force members Category:Aliens Category:Gestalt Characters Category:198 members Category:Regeneration Category:Reincarnation Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Electrokinesis Category:Fencing Category:Hypercognitive Category:Martial Arts Category:Gay Characters Category:Teleporters Category:Telepaths Category:Tattoos Category:Dating Characters Category:No visible Irises or Pupils Category:Multilingual Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Superhuman Speed Category:X-Factor Investigations members Category:Sega - Captain America